Memory
by sukiesamaru
Summary: When Naraku messes with the well Kagome is taken back to the time of Inu no Tashio and a young Sesshoumaru. She will now have to find her way back but does the Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha's time know about it already? What exactly did happen...?
1. In the Time of Inu no Tashio

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing(in regards to Inuyasha characters and Inuyasha plot) :]**

**Memory**

**Chapter one: In the Time of Inu no Tashio**

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She tried in vain to pump her legs faster but it was of no use. Maybe among humans she could be considered fast; but here, in a world of youkais, she was slower then slow. If they were after her. then she would not get away with her life. But if they weren't then she would have a chance.

The completely jewel was clenched in her hand. She was so scared that it would slip out; terrified. Inuyasha had shoved it in her in hand. "Run Kagome. Just Run. Make it to the well." That all he had said.

At first she had argued but he only surrounded her in a hug. "I'll fight them off. You can come back, but right now I need you to get away."

The well had laid a mile away; she was half way there. The rain was making it worse, but she did not let up but went on faster. Soon it was in sight; but she could feel the youkai behind her. They were gaining ground. Runners always said that it was hardest to go on when the finish line was in sight. So was the case now. Tears fell from her eyes. How could something so close be so far away?

That's when it happened. She blamed it on the rain and the mud. She slipped. She cursed in a very Inuyasha like way. Despair filled her. She would not reach the well. The youkais would be there in seconds. They would get the jewel.

No. It couldn't happen; she couldn't let this happen. She pushed herself up prepared to make another dash. She had taken six steps when she realized the jewel was no longer in her hand. She turned back in horror. The youkais were now in sight. The jewel lay lost in the mud.

She dove. And as she did, mud splashed in her face; but she knew that somewhere underneath her was the jewel. She reached desperately trying to find it but the rain was blinding her eyes; the mud making everything harder and more difficult. The first youkai grabbed her and she kicked it hard. But it had her.

She realized that she had been screaming for some time. How long had she been screaming? She pulsed her miko energy through her hands and she was dropped once more into the mud. Only to be kicked and picked up again.

Metal on metal reached her ears and once again she was dropped in the mud. She forced herself to look up. Sesshoumaru. He took out several youkai but there were still more coming. He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Go."

She looked into the mud. There; a glow of pink. She grabbed it and stood to her feet, running for the well once more. She turned once more to look at him. He was almost through with the better half of them. She wished it had been Inuyasha, but if it had been then she would not have been able to leave. Forcing herself to turn away she launched herself into the well.

Immediately she knew something was wrong. In mid air she heard Inuyasha's yells. "KAGOME NO!" but it was too late; the well had already sprung to life. Time was already taking her. In her attempt to get away, her head slammed into the side. She felt nothing. She knew nothing.

All went black.

Iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

Inuyasha ran to well in time to see her eyes close and her form shimmered and disappeared. He could not follow her where ever she ended up.

He swore. If only he had known! How was he to know? How had Naraku found out about the well?

"Inuyasha." He heard his brother's voice and jumped up from the well. He did not give him one glance.

"Naraku is not dead yet." He sped off and Sesshoumaru did also. They had to finish this now.

One thing at a time.

_Kagome._

Iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

Inu no Tashio took measured steps. He was close to the secret camp, but it was bothering him. Magic was hiding it but he would find it soon, it was only a matter of time. His first born was behind him. It accrued to him where they were hiding and knew how too. A smile graced his face. He would not say; he would have Sesshoumaru find it out.

"Father." He turned slightly to his son. He was looking at him through cold eyes. His son was always perspective.

He sighed. He often worried about his son who had grown up fast; he had completely skipped over the childhood stage. Perhaps he had been too harsh on him? But for that, Sesshoumaru was strong. Somewhere he knew that his soon would surpass him in power. He feared only what he would do with that power.

That was why he had made the arrangement.

"Figure it out." He said sternly and Sesshoumaru turned from him.

Iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

"Get her!" The first time Kagome opened her eyes it was light outside. Roughed hands pulled her to her feet. Relief filled her; the jewel was in her hands.

"What is that?" She stiffened; several youkais were around her. The well must have not worked. She was still in the past. Youkais surrounded her. Where was Inuyasha? He had left her? Even Sesshoumaru would not have done so in such risky circumstances. She felt someone grab her arm. They wanted to look at the jewel.

She shoved her arm from them. they-whoever they was- did not like that.

How had this happened? Everything was wrong. Frantically she looked around but the well was nowhere in sight. There was not even a sign of rain. Had she lost her memory or something? None of this was making the least bit of sense.

They were coming at her again they wanted the jewel. She assembled a barrier around her. Two of the youkais were pounding on it. She did have long. Maybe only a few minutes in her weakened state. She held the jewel in both hands.

Keade had said there was a way for the jewel to return to her body. What was the chant? "Muiken" it was the ancient word for "return" There was more. She closed her eyes and called all remaining strength to her.

"Muiken te ankuo sinka." _Return from which you came. _Pain struck her and she was passed out in seconds from not being able to bare it.

All was black again.

The second time she opened her eyes; it was dark. Not night dark but because she was in structure. At first she though it could be her well house but her memory returned to her. She sat up to look around.

It must have been a dungeon. There was only a single torch burning. By the light of she could see that she was enclosed in a room. No windows and one door. She tried to stand but heavy chains were holding her wrist and ankles down. She tried to use her power but it had no effect on the chains.

Frantically she searched for the jewel. Where had it gone? Did the chant work? She felt a pulse within herself and she let out a calm breath. The jewel was in her. At least that was well.

"Inuyasha!!"

Iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

He knew that his farther knew, because his father always knew. This was a simple test. If only he could figure it out. It was he that had heard the scream; a female in utter pain. He hadn't known if it was important at the time, but he reported to his father nonetheless.

Turns out that the scream lead them to the Hukin's camp. The smell was in this area. He could sense that they were close. But there was simply nothing around.

It was subtle but he felt a vibration in the ground. He cursed his father in his head. He was leaning against a tree watching with a stupid smile. He growl and unsheathed his sword.

His sword was not as great as his father's; but it was good at cracking magic and barriers; they two were very different. He raised it and stabbed it into the ground. It resisted and he smirked. Hukin had laid his camp underground with magic.

"Oi Sesshoumaru. You found it." He ignored his father and brought the sword down again. It resisted, but the barrier was giving way. Wouldn't be long now.

Iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

Kagome stiffened as the she heard a commotion outside her door. She knew not how many days, if any, had passed. There was no show of time in this place. There was only slim and the smell of mildew. She coughed. The later part was making her sick. She was beginning to think that she would die soon.

A youkai with tan skin had come to her three times. The second time he had brought her a small portion of bread and cheese with a glass of water. It was hardly enough for her. She had not eaten before Naraku had attacked.

The youkai had red eyes and had questioned her. "What was that in your hand?" "Where did it go?" "Who are you working for?" "Why were you in my lands?"

She never had an answer and he would beat her harshly. She was going to die soon if something did not change.

There was more noise and she let some hope fill her. Maybe she was being rescued; there had never been so much noise.

Inu no Tashio examined the door carefully. It had been three days since Sesshoumaru had busted open the barrier to the underground camp; but that was only the beginning. They took many captive, but they had yet to find Hukin. He was hiding somewhere.

He brought his hand to the door. It was sealed by ancient magic; that's why Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to open it. His son did not study as he should. He thought that ancient language would soon be gone, but he needed to appreciate it before it was used against him.

"Fujinsu." He said forcefully and the door trembled. Bringing back his arm he struck it hard. "Fujinsu!" The door fell to show a long dark hall.

He went in and unsheathed his sword. Youkais ran at him but he discarded them with ease. This was the last hall that had not been searched. He was sure that he wouldn't find anything but it was necessary to search it.

He quickly killed all the guards. When he reached the end there was another door. He brought his sword to it, about to force it open, but he felt his son coming. He waited.

He was not alone. He had Hukin with him. He turned to receive him. Sesshoumaru thought the red eyed youkai at his feet. "We will take him back with us. Watch him carefully." He could see that Sesshoumaru did not want to bother with it, but he knew that his son would obey. It would be disrespectful not to.

He turned and sheathed his sword. "Funjisu!" he said forcefully. There was no magic on this door; only a simple lock. But he wanted to rub the use of ancient magic in his son's face.

Iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

Kagome watched the door cave in. She saw silver hair. "Inuyasha?" she tried to say but her throat was dry and it came out as a crock. There was a figure in the front and two behind him.

Her eyes adjusted. Two had silver hair and golden eyes. The one in the front had his hair pulled up the one in the back let his flow free. The one in the back was holding back the youkai she recognized as the one that had come to question her. She was sure that the one in the back was Sesshoumaru but what about the one in the front?

It was not Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a bored expression. The other golden eye youkai with curiosity.

"She is nothing." That red-eyed one was saying. She wanted to yell to tell them not to leave her but her voice was not working. She tried desperately to clear it and struggled against the chains. She gasped as she realized the wrongness of this picture. Sesshoumaru was not in charge, this much could be told by his stance. The one in front was in charge. Never had she seen Sesshoumaru take orders from another.

The one in the front had said something but she didn't catch it. "I see nothing special." Sesshoumaru said and she felt her heart sink. She knew that they weren't friends but they had fought alongside of each other. Did that not count for something?

"What do you think Sesshoumaru?" He heard his father asked. He looked into the humans blue eyes. They were wide as if making some kind of plea. She was trying in vain to wrestle against her chains, but her strength was gone. She was also looking at him as if she knew him; as if she was trying hard to figure them out.

But she was not scared. Nor was she hateful; which was unheard for a miko. He moved his eyes from her. "I see nothing special." He said coldly, loud enough for her to hear.

Inu no Tashio smiled at his son's comment. His son was perspective at what could be seen, but for the things that were unseen, he was not perspective at all. The girl was special. He knew it withing seconds of looking into her blue eyes. She wore strange clothes and she was pretty beat up. If left alone any longer it was apparent that she would die.

Had Yenia answered his request so soon?

"We will take her." The one in front was walking towards her. "There must be a reason she is chained up here. Besides, look at those eyes." He was knelt down and smiling at her.

It was like seeing Sesshoumaru. Except with a completely different character. His eyes were friendly and there were not strips on his cheek bones like there was on Sesshoumaru. Who was this? "You name Lady miko?" he asked kindly and she tried hard to reply.

"Kagome." She managed weakly and he smiled again as he stood. She feared that he was standing to leave but he only unsheathed his sword and cut through the chains. For some reason she could not speak. Her insides were itching with confusion and she could not will herself to ask questions. Not now; not when she was so tired.

She stood on wobbly feet but they gave out one her. She heard the youkai chuckle and reached down and picked her up. "Back home Sesshoumaru." His deep voice said and she saw the first familiar person she had encountered turn and leave without giving her a second thought. Why was he acting like he didn't know her?

"She is a miko father." Sesshoumaru bit out harshly before racing off to the castle; dragging Hukin along. His father was an idiot.

"She is different." He heard his father say.

Her eyes widened. _Father?? _"Inu no Tashio…?" she said it softly but it earned her his gaze and a smile.

"You have heard of me Kagome?" he did not wait for an answer but took off after his son.

Kagome felt her world shake. Either Inu no Tashio had come back from the dead or the well had brought her even further back through time. Her mind screamed for Inuyasha but somehow she knew that the hanyou had not even been born.

She was in the time of Inu no Tashio. In the time of a young Sesshoumaru. In the time of no Inuyasha.

**a/n**

**What do you'll think? The ancient language is completely made up!! **

**Im thinking that is fic might not be all that long…but im really not that sure yet… **

**Well review and let me know if it's interesting:]**

**Let me just say: I can not spell. I love writing and reading but I have a disorder in spelling; so im supre sorry!! Also I write a lot diff fanfics at one time…That it just how my brain seems to work. Okay that all I really had to say:] Stay tuned for next time!!**


	2. Respect

**Memory**

**Chapter two: Respect**

Inuyasha breathed hard. Naraku was dead, but that did not mean that he was happy. He had no idea where Kagome was.

"_Sent her home did you? I fear that the well will not work the same after the enchantments I have placed around it."_

He could have been bluffing. There was a chance that Kagome was in her bed right now; fresh from those modern showers she loved. But something in him was telling him that is wasn't so. And there was a damn thing that he could do about it.

He looked to the side of him; Sesshoumaru was sheathing Tokjin. He hated to admit but he might not have brought the evil hanyou down without him. But he would not say that.

Far off Miroku and Songo was celebrating over his whole hand. He decided that he would hold off telling them. If Kagome was okay; then she would return in a few days. Of course perhaps the well would be closed since their mission was complete.

He jumped away. Frustrated with himself and the whole situation. He needed time to think.

Sesshoumaru stood still and watched as his brother jump off into the thick forest. He was upset because the girl was gone; but it was more than that. From what he gathered the well hadn't worked how it was supposed to. It was bewitched. His eyes narrowed as they looked to the direction of the well.

It seemed so long ago now looking back; but there was a time when this very day was all he looked forward to. This day when she would be forced to go back. But now that it had come; he loathed it. He loathed her as well. Many times he had thought it best to kill her, and with it change his own past.

But he was not able to. He told himself he could not since she was a vital part to bringing down Naraku. It had forced himself to save her just now; what would happen if he had let those youkais kill her? What would he do when she returned? If she did at all.

After all, he had not known where she had ended up all those years ago. Perhaps she would return to her own time in the future. Annoyed he turned to leave.

Now he would wait; that was all he could do and he had not the slightest clue at what should be done when she returned anyway. The longer that was delayed the more pleased he'd be. If the day never came it would please him even more. Something like a stabbing pain erupted in his chest. He growled at it; it was too late now. Everything had changed.

Iiioooiiioooiii

Sesshoumaru inspected her carefully. His father had left him with her momentarily as he searched for what exactly to do about her. "The dungeons." Sesshoumaru had suggested. A suggestion that Inu no Tashio had not found funny.

She had fallen asleep on the way over here. His father was careless for caring a human female into the castle. Degrading. But his father had never cared about such things. A vision of her wide blue eyes came to mind. He had never seen a human with such eyes

Mud and mildew were caked on her. Bruises and cuts covered her completely and he was surprised that she had survived at all. His father was right; she was different. He could feel it now. Something was within her. Something that generated power. Something that would be sought after by many.

But she was not using it for strength, it was merely in her. She was powerful though- he could feel that too. His father walked into the entrance hall where he had left him.

"Take her to the East wing. Third floor, second hall, fourth hall on the right, room all the way to the end." He said and Sesshoumaru stiffened. His father was not only his father; he was his commanding officer. Such has always kept him from disobeying.

"I will not carry her." He said somewhat angrily and his father smiled at him.

"Then it will be difficult to get her there won't it?" he asked and Sesshoumaru stared at him dangerously. His father only chuckled. "I have matters to attend to, or else I would do it. On second thought take her to the baths. Tell a servant to clean her up and cloth her. Then take her to the room. A healer waits for her. Stay until the healer leaves; make sure that she is restored to good health. I am sure she will be helpful to us, Sesshoumaru." He added and then walked away.

Sesshoumaru stood, debating whether to walk away. She coughed in her sleep and mumbled something. He growled in disgust. His father be cursed. He picked her up and headed to the bathing quarters.

Iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

Kagome awoke to the water that she was dumped into. She jumped up unaware of her surroundings. She was in a hot spring. "Please my lady let me help you." She jumped at the voice and on realizing she was naked dived back into the water.

A youkai dressed in white was looking at her curiously. "Where are my clothes?" she managed in a weak voice.

"Clothes? Those dirty things you wore? I have discarded them. New attire will be given to you. Now Lord Sesshoumaru says you must be bathed." Sesshoumaru.

She winced as the warm water stung her wounds. Normally she would argue for her clothes. Demand things be explained- but she knew that she had to be careful. "I can bath myself. Please, get me some water and food?" she squeaked and the servant looked at her wryly. "I will tell Lord Sesshoumaru but I cannot leave you in here alone." She turned and walked away and Kagome sighed.

She quickly found a cloth and begun to carefully scrub the residue on her body. She really was filthy. Her stomach growled loudly and she was reminded that she needed food. Her need for it was blocking her from thinking fully about her current predicament.

Sesshoumaru watched as she came from the bathing quarters. Her cleanness only made her injuries look worse. He could tell she was weak by the way she walked; as if each step was causing her pain. She stopped before she got to him and he stood from his seat. Underneath the cuts and bruises she was attractive. And her wide blue eyes captured his attention.

But she was a human and he considered her a waste of time. "Can I have some food?" her voice was gaining strength.

His eyes narrowed. Any other miko would fear him, or at least hate him. And here she was casually asking him for food? Almost as if she knew him? Her kimono was a simple pink. Much better than the strange clothes she was wearing before.

"It is being brought to your room." It was true. When the servant had told him her request he had asked it to be ready by the time she got there. His father would not be happy that his new guest was not being treated well. In times like this Sesshoumaru wished for a younger sibling. He was too old to be dealing with matters of hospitality.

"I have a room?" Once again he wondered at her casualness. He did not reply to her as he walked, pausing to let her know that she was to follow.

Kagome ran to the bed that had a tray of food sitting on it. It probably wasn't the best thing to do due to her wounds. At the moment she did not care; she was hungry and food was all that mattered. Bread, cheese, and two slabs of meat along with some water. It was just as the doctor ordered.

She hurried and made her food into a tasty sandwich. Biting into it she savored the taste. She was in heaven. Looking around she say that Sesshoumaru was leaning against a wall staring at her curiously. What he had never starved before?

He really did look different. His Kimono was plain white with no other colors. His silver hair was not quite as long as she had remembered and there was no crescent moon on his forehead. Why was that? She had always thought it was a mark from birth.

Although he had hardly aged in the future, he looked younger now. He was still cold and stoic but his eyes were different. To put it simply; his eyes were younger. Sesshoumaru had always been a mystery to her. She was sure that he hated her because of her race but he never went out of his way to kill humans or any others for that matter. Unless they pissed him off; then he would go more then out of his way.

And then there was the small human child he kept with him; Rin. She had often thought that he had held back with Inuyasha and her also. She was sure that if he had wanted to, he would have killed her. In the last week he had saved her life twice. Once when he came to offer- or more like declare- his help, and then before she had jumped into the well. But more then that, sometimes she felt the hate in his glare- even after he had come to offer his help. And of course, to hate something, you had to have a reason.

She took another bite as she turned for him unsure of what to do about his gaze on her. Actually, truth be told, she wasn't sure what to do about any of this mess she was in. Inuyasha wasn't here to tell her. What would he say anyway? She was just going to have to figure this out by herself.

A short youkai with white hair came into the room. His green eyes went to first to Sesshoumaru and he bowed, and then fell to Kagome. He walked quickly to her bed side, reaching to take her food away.

"Let her finish." Sesshoumaru's voice came and she was thankful for it. She did not want to part herself with the food at this moment. Who was this guy?

"I'm sorry, but what were you going to do?" She asked trying to sound polite. The youkai looked at her as he if was amazed she could even speak at all.

Sesshoumaru watched in mild amusement as the healer, Raumatsu seemed shocked. The healer never allowed his patients to speak to him unless he asked them a question. And here a miko was doing it none the less. Well at least she was consistent.

She took another bite at her food. It was strange the way she had arranged it. As if she was trying to fit all the food in her as soon as possible. She sat on the bed taking hurried bites and a drink from her water every now and then. There was no trace of manners. If it wasn't for the aura of energy around her he would have doubted that she was a miko at all.

Raumatsu glared at her but she only stared back at him innocently. The short youkai shook his head.

"Lord Inu no Tashio has sent me to clean up your wounds." The girl stopped eating and slowly looked herself over; what she hadn't noticed she was in bad shape?

"Yeah I guess I look pretty bad, don't i?" She asked with a smile, once again showing how at ease she was with the situation.

Raumatsu must have been thinking along the same lines with the strange look he was giving her. "Yes, seeing that you are a miko, I cannot heal you, but I will apply medicine that will be just as good. Why is it that you have not healed yourself?"

Sesshoumaru tried not to look too interested, but the same question had crossed his mind. She swallowed her food and took another drink from her water. She was nearly through. "I did. But I was locked up so long that I had not strength to heal the wounds that would not kill me. I only healed what I had to survive." She was smart by doing so. Once again she spoke in a casual voice as if she had no reason not to trust the youkais around her.

"What's your name?" he was sure that the youkai would not answer but the old healer even graced her with a small smile.

"Raumatsu." He told and she smiled.

"I am Kagome." She told him and the healer nodded. She finished up the last of her meal and pushed the tray it was on away. "What now Raumatsu?" she asked and the healer pulled a jar of medicine out. Sesshoumaru smirked; this would not be enjoyable for her one bit.

"You'll need to open your rob so I can see all your injuries." The mikos face went red.

"W-what?" she asked skeptically and the youkai motioned for her to lie down. Which she was fighting. "Like how far open? With him in here too??" she looked over at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru looked impassively at her.

"Yes Kagome. It is necessary." He forced her to lie down but she was still not doing so easily.

"I think I'd rather heal by myself." She said worriedly and Sesshoumaru turned as if not to face her directly. Really did she think that he would be interested to look at her battered human body? "At least tell him to leave." He felt Raumatsu's eyes on him. This was annoying.

"Lord Inu no Tashio has requested I remain. Woman, I wish not to look at you anymore then I have to. Except the help or I will have you put in the same conditions you were saved from." Of course, he could not do so. His father would be upset, but he could threaten none the less.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his words. Same old Sesshoumaru. Or new Sesshoumaru- whatever. She was glad that the kimono she was wearing at least came with some type of undergarments. She wasn't about to show her stuff- even if no one was interested in looking.

She let out a deep breath and complied. Raumatsu's hand went to her stomach; she knew that was her largest bruise. A cold slab of medicine was being placed on it. At first the treatment felt good but soon it started burning like fire. She thought it was burning her flesh off! She gasped and moved ot push it off her but the youkai pushed her hands away. "It'll be as good as new in a few minutes." He told her happily and she let out a soft scream.

"It hurts!!" she told him roughly and he nodded.

"Yes I am sure it does." He replied and beat her fist into the bed.

"Can you make it stop?!" he shook his head and she threw her head back. If he was going to do this to all her wounds; she rather not be healed.

An hour later, Raumatsu stood from the side of the bed. He looked tired; never had he had to battle so much with healing someone. But he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it a little. But he would not tell her that. "All is well." He told her and she grunted in response.

"Like hell it is." He chuckled. This miko was strange and quite lively. He bowed to Sesshoumaru and took his leave.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her slowly. Her bruises and cuts seemed for the most part to be gone. He knew Raumatsu medicine was at times painful but it worked greatly. Blue eyes looked up at him narrowed and annoyed.

"You couldn't warn me?" she asked accusingly and he raised an eyebrow to her.

"It was not required for me to do so." He replied coldly and she rolled her eyes. Wait- did she really just do that to him? He narrowed his own golden eyes down at her.

She looked much better with now that she was well. He assumed that her skin was still burning for the aftermath of her healing but other than that she appeared perfectly well. "Well you haven't changed a bit." She mumbled and he growled and brought his claws to her throat.

"Do not act as if you know me miko. You will respect me how I am meant to be." Her eyes widened in fear but she could not have been that much afraid.

"Respect is earned through giving it." She told him with some attitude and he pulled from her. He was to respect her? He smirked.

"No. It's earned by the fact that I can kill you." With that he turned and left not wishing to be around so much temptation. His father had brought a disillusioned and insane miko into the castle. What good was to come from this?

Iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

"Did you check on her as I asked you?" Inu no Tashio asked his son.

"I made sure she was well. She ate dinner, she is now asleep." He replied stoically.

"That is not what I asked." Inu no Tashio gave his son a look of disdain. He sighed. "Poor girl did not even go outside. Instead she stayed locked up in that room." Sesshoumaru growled softly. His father always knew the fastest ways to irate him.

"I was unaware that we were catering to the human." He said the last part more harshly for emphasis. His father took a deep breath.

"There is something about her." He said tiredly and Sesshoumaru continued studying his father's face. What was he planning?

"She carries something of power." He replied and Inu no Tashio nodded.

"Not to mention that she herself is powerful, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said nothing to this, not willing to admit the truth of the statement. Humans were simply not meant to be strong.

"She is not like every miko." He finally commented after some time and his father's golden eyes met his own. He smiled.

"No she is not. I think I will get to know her better before I decided on what to do." He said happily and content but Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes more.

"What is it that you intend?" he questioned and his father did not look at him.

"That is my choice." He answered and Sesshoumaru stood from his seat.

"Do not include me in this." He said as he turned to leave. He paused as his father's voice reached his ears.

"I will included where you need to be included, son." Sesshoumaru suppressed his growl and continued walking. He was coming to hate his father. One day, however, he would control the westerner lands and he would do as he pleased. It was only a matter of time.

He thought of the miko sleeping in the East Wing. A human who refused to give him respect and at the same time demanded that he give it to her. He continued his walking. There was truth in what she said although he would never respect her and she should give it to him without regard. His father was respected and feared youkai. Sesshoumaru had only begun on becoming one himself. Already most knew not to cross him, but he needed more. He needed to be faced against someone of great strength. The thought of fighting his own father to prove his strength did not appeal to him, but it situation arose, he was sure that he could defeat the youkai.

**a/n: There is chapter 2 [ I don't like posting a new story with just one chapter]**

**Tell me if you think I should go on…? Mkay? Cause I gotta plan but I don't wanna put all this energy into it if no one is gonna like it u know?**

**So let me know!!**


	3. The Plan Decided

Chapter three: The Plan Decided

Kagome drug her hand through the clear and cool blue water. The summer seemed not to be affecting the waters refreshing temperature. She had been restricted to her room for a whole week; only going out to go to the restroom. Part of it was due to her condition; she had only now felt complete healed of her injuries. She let out a deep sigh. What was she going to do?

Inu no Tashio and Sesshoumaru had not been seen ever since she first arrived. She was thankful for being rescued but now she was wondering if in this large fortress if they had simply forgotten her. Or maybe she was to leave on her own? Something had to be done. She had to find a way back to her time; or really Inuyasha's time.

"Miko?" She turned suddenly making sure to keep her balance on the ledge of the "youkai-made" pond to see a slightly smiling Inu no Tashio only a few feet away. She hurried to stand and bow but he waved her off and he too came on took a seat on the ledge. "How did you wonder out here?"

"Well…" He was looking at her expectantly and she sighed, not wanting to lie to the one who had took her in. "I got bored in that room! And I've been there all week and I really am feeling a whole lot better and yeah, I just wanted to look around and I found this garden and this pond so I just thought I would rest for awhile." She finished with a heavy breath.

Inu no Tashio chuckled at her. "My, I don't know if I have heard anyone talk so fast." He told her and she bowed her head slightly.

"I've been told that." She replied quietly with thoughts of Inuyasha. He must be worried sick about her.

"Yes well I am also surprised that you speak so freely to youkai. I hear you have made friends in the East wing?" She smiled at him not sure of how much she should tell him, if anything at all. She never thought to treat youkai any differently than she did humans but perhaps she should have done so in order to not stand out? He took a deep breath next to her. It was strange that his sons seemed so much different than he.

"Now Kagome I am sorry that I have not been to talk to you. Although I did tell Sesshoumaru to check in on and suggested that he take you out of your room." Kagome could not contain her laugh at this and Inu no Tashio joined in after a few seconds. "Yes I suppose that that was not wise of me to think that he would actually do it."

"You're so different the-" her eyes went wide with shock as she realized what she had been about to say! This is why she had to leave as soon as possible; she was horribly at lying! She would let things slip that weren't suppose to. She smiled nervously at the youkai who was now giving her a curios look.

"Kagome you cannot pretend that there is not something…unusual about you. Can you tell what this all about?" He asked her so sweetly and Kagome almost grunted in frustration.

"Iun no Tashio-sama" she began but he caught her off.

"Simply Inu no Tashio." She nodded as she tried again to explain, without explaining anything at all.

"I am not from here." She said slowly and he laughed.

"This much I could tell by your strange clothes and your speech." She faked a smile. Yes she defiantly needed to try to fit in. she sighed.

"I'm sorry, but the truth is that I am from the future…well really the future of the future, but that's not the point." She expected him to interrupt but he merely raised an eyebrow at her. "The point is that I am not suppose to be here and I need to find my way back but I have no idea how to do that. And also, although I would like to answer question concerning your future I really can't. I think it would be a big mistake." She finished hoping that he would understand. He smiled in his easy way.

"I see." He told her and she laughed knowing that he could not possible "see". "And what is that you're carrying inside of you? It projects power and would be sought after by many youkai. It is what got you taken by Hukin is it not?"

She nodded. "Yes, well, in my time I fell through a well and went 500 years into the past where I met- um- a friend...well we were not friends immediately, but anyway! I kind of saved him but only to have this jewel that an evil hanyou was after. And I broke it so it was my duty to travel back and forth through time with, this friend, and get and protect this jewel…we had just completed it when I was brought to this time…I know this all really confusing." Now she did grunt in frustration; what was she doing trying to explain all of this? She wanted him to trust her and to understand her situation. After all she would need his help.

Inu no Tashio was trying hard to take in all she said. Her eyes where in her lap where her hands also laid. "A hanyou has been powerful enough to cause a threat?"

_Ironic for him to say, seeing that he'll sire a pretty powerful one himself. _ She though with dry humor. But to his credit he had not said in disgust like Sesshoumaru would, only in mild wonder.

"Yes he has been wrecking havoc for years, but I think we got it under control." She told him and he continued looking at her with a puzzling look.

"I see." He replied for the second time; usually a youkai of great social ability she had floored him with her short and confusing story. She sighed again and he searched for something to tell her.

Originally he had only thought she would be of great use if he could convince her to side with him, but now he was thinking of a way that he could help the poor girl. He smirked; there was one that may be able to help. He made minor adjustments to his former plan, wondering if it would work.

"Do you know me in the future?" he saw her tense and was slightly sorry that he had asked, but he could not help his curiosity; it was in his blood.

Kagome knew this was dangerous territory but she tried to give him an answer nonetheless. "I don't think I should answer. I don't want to change history." Inu no Tashio nodded, knowing that to be a yes of some sort. If she didn't at least know of him in the future then she would have simply said no.

"Well, Kagome, I think that I may be able to help you." Blue eyes brightened and looked up at him. "But I will need to research the matter for myself before I tell you." She seemed disappointed but recovered quickly.

"I will be eternally grateful!" She with a smile and a small bow. He stood and reached out to ruffle her hair. He couldn't help; there was something so innocent and pure about her. She looked surprised but relaxed with a confused smile.

"Consider me a friend little miko. I will look to this matter now; seeing that it is top priority." He turned from and walked away. "I will have someone to get you for dinner."

Kagome watched him as he went. This was the great Inu no Tashio: father of both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She smiled. No he was not what she expected at all. He was not as snippy and rough as Inuyasha nor as cold and distant as Sesshoumaru. Actually he seemed to be the opposite of those things.

She sat a while longer lost in thought. Her mind drifted to what would become of Inu no Tashio and his two sons. It left earning to know what had really happened. Where was Sesshoumaru's mother? How had the youkai become so cold?

"My lady?" She looked up to see Herion, a female youkai that had been waiting on her for the last week. How strange- a youkai waiting on a human. But this youkai was both sweet and humble; never had she showed any hostility.

"Hi Herion, and please it's just Kagome." She said with a smile and the female nodded.

"Yes, we did not know where you had gone, Kagome. Please come and have dinner?" Kagome smiled again as she stood.

"Just lead the way to the way!" The youkai smiled and did so.

Iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

The youkai stopped walking. It was late or early really. Within this hour the sun would rise into the sky. Usually those wishing to seek out Yenia would search for day to find her, but he had a privilege. The two happened to be good old friends and he had only to call for her and she would come. The only point he traveled as far as he did was to get away from any who may listen; friend or foe. Perhaps he should have gone further but he wished to return as soon as possible.

Letting his aura flare to almost its full potential he said softly, "Gasiu no te Yenia." _Come now _Yenia.

He only waited a few minutes before a movement among the trees caught his eye. He pulled his aura back into himself. The female wore a black kimono. Her ink black hair was almost long enough to touch the ground and her old and wise eyes held every color imaginable in them; she was after all not of this world and could hardly be contained to look normal. "Inu no Tashio, to what do I owe another meeting from you so soon?" She asked smoothly and he took a few steps towards her.

"Do you not know already why I come?" he asked and she shrugged gracefully. He sighed. The only down side to seeking her out was that her position caused her to be secretive, often speaking in riddles and half truths. "A miko from the future has dropped into my hands."

Her eyes gleamed. "Has she?" she asked and Inu no Tashio nodded.

"Is this the result of what I last came to speak to you about?" Once again she did not give him a direct answer.

"What does that matter Inu no Tashio? If fate has dropped her in your hands like you say, who are you to shun that?" he only nodded in response. "Tell what else troubles you."

He leaned his back into a tree looking in to her multicolored eyes. How many times had he tried to name all the colors? But it was pointless; it was like perfect painting; all the colors merging together in harmony.

"Is she to stay in this time?" He told her and she smiled but sadly.

"No. This is not where she belongs." She answered him.

"Then will you provide a way for her to get back?" he asked her expectantly

"It could be arranged. But I will not come to her; she must seek me out herself." She told him strictly, but he had expected as much.

"My son could escort her." At this her smile became large and her eyes shined with humor.

"Are you sure he will agree?" she asked and Inu no Tashio laughed. His son would not go freely.

"No, but I will ask the miko to take down the evil miko witch. And I will send Sesshoumaru for her protection and supervision. Seeking you out will be for afterwards." She looked at him thoughtful in the way she always did. He knew that she knew how things would end up, but never the less she would not tell him.

"I look forward to meeting them." She finally said as the first pink rays hit the sky. He knew how she hated to be out in the sun and turned to make his leave.

"Thank you Yenia." He told her knowing that their friendship had always given him an upper ground. "I will speak with you again soon."

"Inu no Tashio." Her voice called back with and edge and when he turned to look into her eyes he found sadness. "I fear that my magic has done what I cannot control. There are many factors involved and I see pain is an easy outcome." He thought over what he had last spoke to her about. His firstborn's future. The blue eyes of the miko filled his mind and he wondered if his trust was misplaced in her.

"I am aware of that. But I feel this is what should be done." He told her and she nodded as she turned in the opposite direction he was going.

"Then so be it Inu no Tashio. So be it."

iiioooiiioooiiioooiii

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully, making sure to keep both him and his aura indictable. This really was a strange place for her to be seeing that it was on the western side of the house and her own room was on the eastern. Initially he had attended to tell her to return to her room. After all it was late, well after midnight and she was wondering close to the private family wing of the fortress. Upon encountering her, however, he was unable to intrude.

She was in the hall of art. He himself had come here at times to think or clear his mind. His late mother had contributed to the wall greatly. And she a human miko, examining each piece with a trained eye. It had never accrued to him that humans enjoyed such things as art, not to mention cared to take the time to understand.

But he stood corrected. He could tell by her simple body language which masterpieces she liked and which she did not. For a miko she wore her emotions on her sleeve quite readily. His father had left the previous afternoon without so much as telling him why. He knew Inu no Tashio was up to something. This could be told by how greatly he was avoiding him and giving him aggravating task. Such as watching over the miko he now observed.

He had been watching her for some time now; how much he wasn't sure. He noted each one of her small steps and the way she folded her arms across her body. He set his ears to listen to her heartbeat and her calm breathing. She was completely relaxed and at ease. Strange for a human miko in a structure filled with youkai.

She sighed in content. She had been at this painting for a very long time. It was a painting of a sunrise over the water, but if one looked into the reflection they would see the shimmer of the moon underneath. The sun and moon were connected; completely different and yet solely relaying on each other. Unified.

He closed his eyes searching for anyone in the halls; there was no one. Only servants cleaning a ways off. He stretched his senses further to reveal that Inu no Tashio was a mile or so away. He would be here shortly.

He turned his attention back to the girl. She had moved on the the next painting; Inu no Tashio in his full beast form. Her blue eyes lingered on the red eyes and her hand was reaching out to touch it. Such a painting should have disgusted a miko.

He felt his father aura searching out the castle for something. He assumed that he had been searching for the miko, he could see his father's aura touch her own and she had not even noticed. A second later he felt his father's aura land on him in first surprise and then amusement. He growled lightly, his own aura pushing at his fathers.

He was discovered. The miko had suddenly tensed and was looking around the hall uneasily. "Sesshoumaru…" She did not say it to address him but more voicing her revelation that he was in the hall with her.

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru stepped into view. From they way he did so it seemed like he was…spying. But not that could not possibly be right! And she was surely not going to ask him. Atleast not right now when she did not know his intent.

Truth be told she had not planned to explore for so long- but she had gotten lost through all the twist and turns and had ended up her. The art was beautiful and remind her greatly about the time she had visited an art museum in Tokyo. "Why are you here?"

He asked and she noticed that he seem slightly annoyed. Had she done something? She looked him over closely; she had never had a real conversation with him before, here or in the future, and the prospect of doing so was very attractive in some way. Sesshoumaru had always seemed a puzzle to her and always drawn her attention. Not to mention how obviously attractive he was. But of course he was- he was the Taiyoukai of the west. Or soon to be whatever. The point was that he was a great and powerful youkai so of course he was attractive. A blush rose on her cheeks. There was no harm in admitting the truth, she told herself calmly. Not like she was going to crush on him or anything.

"Um...Well I got lost..." she told him dumbly and he only continued looking at her.

"I was unaware the human took such interest in art." Her eye twitched upon his assumption of humans.

"I'm sure you are unaware of a lot things we do." She said a bit sarcastically and in an instance her hands flew to her mouth in shock that she had done so.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You speak freely." He commented and she tried laughing it off.

"Yeah I've been meaning to work on that." She replied dumbly and he looked at the painting that she had been looking out just before she had heard him growl and felt his aura. He regarded it coolly and then turned his golden eyes back to her.

"Perhaps you should work harder." He told her coldly and she took a step back from him. "You are not disgusted by a youkai in his real form."

It took a second for her mind to register what he was talking about but then her eyes landed on the picture of the transformed dog youkai and she understood. "No I think it's beautiful. In a frightfully beautiful way." She said softly and Sesshoumaru hid his surprise at her words. It was one thing for a miko to speak freely around youkai and completely different matter for a miko to regard them as beautiful. "Is it Inu no Tashio?" her blue eyes looked up to his and he nodded.

"Why are you so familiar around me?" Kagome tensed at the question. She knew what he meant; she had been bad at acting like she had no clue who he or Inu no Tashio was and also at fearing them.

She laughed nervously again. "What do you mean?" He eyed her but said nothing. Unable to keep the intense stare she looked back at the painting. She walked past him, stopping at the painting of both the moon and the sun. "This one is my favorite." She told him, mainly to fill in the gape of silence.

"Where did you learn your appreciate of art?" Oh so he was on that high horse again? She sighed.

"Where I come from it's kinda an important thing." She said absently and she heard him take a step closure to her.

"Where do you come from?" Really did he have to ask so many questions? The Sesshoumaru she knew would have never done so! Wasn't he suppose to just be all cold and walk away or something? Well he was still a bit cold…

"A place far far away." She told with a smile but he did not seemed amused. She watched as he noticeably tensed and stepped away from her.

From the end of the hall came Inu no Tashio. She smiled brightly upon seeing him, having been waiting for his return hoping he had found a way home for her.

Inu no Tashio smiled at his sons anger but did not meet his gaze. "Kagome, How nice to see you! Although I do wonder how you got all the way over here." At this he did shot a glance at Sesshoumaru who did nothing in return to answer him.

"I'm sorry! I just got a little lost and I ran into this hall and I really liked looking at this art. And then Sesshoumaru came just now." She added in her cheerful voice and Inu no Tashio's smile widened. His Son scent had been in this hall for a lot more then 'just now'. It was more like close to an hour. So he had observed the miko?

"I see. Well perhaps you can see more art tomorrow? There is much more that I can show you. However, it is late and I think that you should get some sleep." He watched as blue eyes sparked infront of him.

"Really? That would be great." She said joyfully although he could smell her wonder.

"Be not worried. I will speak to you tomorrow on my research." At this his son shot him a rather intense glare. Oh well. He would know soon enough.

The miko smiled again and nodded her head. "Okay. I guess I'll go to bed." He watched amused as she turned and then paused as if debating with herself. In defeat she turned back to face them.

"I have no idea where I am at." She sighed helplessly and Inu no Tashio chuckled.

"Sesshoumaru I seek a word with you. Take her to her room and then meet me in my office." He turned and left before his son could argue, but the annoyed and angry aura was enough for him to know his son was upset. He smiled.

Kagome waited awkwardly while Sesshoumaru continued to glare at his father. He was outwardly upset and acting…not childish! But more childish then she had ever seen him act. It was the closest thing to pouting she was sure to encounter concerning the youkai in front of her. It was kind of cute. She wondered distantly just how old he was.

"How old are?" The random question brought him back to her blue eyes.

"127 years old." He said before pushing past her, leading the way to her room. She remained silent for only a few seconds.

"well that's not that old! You must have been young when-" she stopped her talking and he wondered what she was going on about.

"Again miko, you speak with such familiarity. I must have been young when what?" he asked her rather sharply and she searched for a subtle answer.

"When umm your mother passed." Kagome felt like melting in to the floor! That really was not something she wanted to bring up but she could think of nothing else to cover her tracks. She was sure that Inu no Tashio would tell him about her being from the future but she did not care to answer all his questions nor explain the whole story. What she had really been wondering was if he was young when he took over the western lands. How old was he in Inuyasha's time?

He paused at her statement and she nervously wondered if he would kill her. Golden eyes flickered back at her and then he continued walking. She let a deep breath. "She died when I was 54." She was utterly shocked to stillness as he relayed the information to her.

Why was he telling her? Especially since she had brought it up so bluntly.

Sesshoumaru himself was wondering what made him say that, since he had never before discussed such matters with anyone before. Perhaps it was because he was not describing how she dies or the exact effects her death had, but was merely telling her a fact. The miko was also lying. That was only a cover up to what she was previously going to say.

The entered the east wing with silence. "Do they dress so indecently where you come from?" Kagome was surprised that he had decided to talk to her again and it pulled her out of sulking over the last comment she had made.

She thought over to the jeans and tank top she had been wearing before. "Well, that's actually pretty decent where I come form." She said in her defense and he made something of a snort.

"Then perhaps The place you come from is overall indecent. Seeing that I suppose they do not teach one to hold their tongues either." He said the last part harsh enough for her to wince. She was glad when she saw her door up ahead. He stopped walking and she timidly continued.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She managed to mumble dumbly. She walked faster to her door glad to get away from him.

Once in her room she let out a deep sigh. She could not wait to leaves this time!

**a/n: WOW. Thanks so much for the response to the first two chapters!! Writing so far has gone really fun:] super sorry for such the late update! there's been alot on my plate:/  
**

**If it if not apparent now; this is a sess and Kag fic. Thanks to all who said to go on with it! Im super excited. I hopes that my writing will improve [were my sentences better..a little little? ]**

**Once again plz feel free to make any suggestions!**

**Next chapter: What does Inu no Tashio have to tell his son…and how will his son take it? I wrote this chapter kinda fast…**


End file.
